Hero
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: Even the Hero of Time needs a hero. LinkXSheik. Yaoi. Oneshot. (NOT related to Finding the One)


I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Song is _Hero_ by Skillet. I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Hero

I ran as fast my lithe but muscular legs could carry me. The tight-fitted dark-blue garb I wore of my people stretched across my body tighter, trying to slow me down; but I wouldn't have it. Nothing can stop me, not even the Princess the Goddesses themselves; nothing can stop me from getting to him in time. _Link… Hold on._

I stared up into the starry sky. People believed that the light in the stars bring have hope; I felt none. I was the hope for Hyrule when Ganondorf desolated the land. I was the hope for the Princess to bring peace back to her land. I was the hope that is called upon by the Goddesses whenever evil stirred in the holy land of Hyrule. I was the Hero for the Princess, the Goddesses, and the land of Hyrule.

But now I am just a shell; an empty Hylian that fights whatever evil that threatens Hyrule. And I'm done.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

_Fallin' off the edge today_

They think I'm invincible; that nothing can defeat me. But they're wrong. I'm not invincible.

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

I'm the only person fighting this endless war; seeing families torn apart; seeing all the death and destruction. It's too much. I need an escape.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

I look at the slaughtered bodies surrounding me; their lifeless eyes staring at me with accusation. I can't take this anymore. This war, this life, it's too much; too much pain, too much suffering. I need… I need…

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me just in time_

I felt the change in the wind; the last of the barbarian army is coming. I stand ready, my body falling into the same routine.

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

I see the barbarians come over the hill; their numbers reaching at least fifty. I tense as I stand waiting for them to charge. There's too many to fight. Why do the people I serve expect me to overcome impossible odds?

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superman_

_My voice will be heard today_

I slayed the enemy as they come at me; their blood splattered on my face, their screams filling my ears, their dying breath brushing on my skin. All are dead, slaughtered like cattle. I can't take this anymore. My soul, my entire being, is destroyed; tainted with carnage.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

My mind is dull; I ended the invasion but at the cost of sanity. Enough is enough. I plunged the Master Sword into the blood-soaked earth and I leaned the Hylian Shield against it. I turned away from my weapons, turned away from the bodies that covered the ground and walked onto the black horizon.

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

I trudged against the earth, wondering aimlessly. No, that's wrong. I know where I'm going.

I came upon the battlefield; no, a massacre. Anyone that stands against Hyrule and its ruler has no chance against its Hero. But the Hero is nowhere to be found. What's left are the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield among the slaughtered foe. My blood-red eyes find a single set of footprints leading away from the carnage. I followed them, hoping I'm not too late. _Link… I'll be there soon…_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

My eyes tracked the path of the Hero as my body naturally dodged and avoided the snarling roots and the clawing branches. I know where he's going. The Lost Woods is a maze of tunnels that lead to the Sacred Meadow. But the Hero found another place inside the maze; a dark place. He stumbled upon it once after he defeated Ganondorf. He told me it felt like all the happiness was drained from him. If he suddenly went missing or was feeling depressed, I'll find him there. I push myself more to reach him in time. _Link… Don't die…_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make em' believe_

_I've got a hero_

_I've got a hero_

_Livin' in me_

My rich-blue eyes – or so I've been told they're rich-blue. Personally, all I see is the eyes of a man that killed too many creatures and was called upon too many times; the eyes of a defeated man. These eyes looked down on the dark below. This place I've found while I wondered around the Lost Woods after I killed Ganondorf. I call it the Secular Grove; the complete opposite of the Sacred Meadow. Here the darkness reins; here the shadows of the damn reside. Just one step and it'll be over. No more Hero of Hyrule; no more Hero of the Princess; no more Hero of Time. I fought for what's right; it's time I rest. Forever.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

But in the back of my mind, a voice is screaming. Screaming for someone, anyone, to come. But no. No one is going to come. No one saves a hero. A hero gives his life. No one saves a hero… Right?

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

I quickly reached the entrance to the woods. I try to find the right tunnels but I keep messing up, starting right back at the entrance. I started to panic; I don't know I'll be there in time. No! I can't think like that! I WILL get there in time! I NEED him! He's more than a friend or the Hero of Time. He's special to me and I need him as he needs me to be _his_ hero.

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

I then heard a melody among the Forest Sage's song; it was low, slow, and deep. It was hidden buy my Sheikah ears can hear it. I quickly followed it, praying that the melody will lead me to _my_ Hero. _Link… Please hold on… I'm almost there…_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I've got a hero_

I breathed for the last time and put forward my foot and just let gravity take me. But as I start to fall, I hear my name being yelled and arms wrapping around my waist and pilled me away from the black abyss. Someone did come; someone did saved me the Hero.

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

We fall onto the ground hard; the Hero's weight crushing me; but I didn't care. My arms tighten around him, holding him to me. I felt him turn around in my arms and I looked into blue eyes seeing the defeat and the relief in them.

"Sheik…" He whispered then his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost conscience. I held his limp body closer and I wept silent tears. I was just in time; just in time.

* * *

I saw nothingness; my world was empty. But I felt at peace for some reason and calm too. I felt a presence near me, touching me. The touch was nice, it was comforting. Then a sweet, soft voice whispered in my ear.

"Please, wake up." The sweet voice sounded hurt and sad; cracking like it had been crying. Slowly I opened my eyes and a wooden ceiling came into my view. My eyes drifted around the room, seeing it built simple but has the coziness of a home; a fireplace to my left with yellow and orange flames, sprouting from the blacked logs, the oak door facing me, a curtain-drawn window to my right. I looked down on the bed; it's big enough got two people.

I heard a quiet sob near my right and my eyes and head turned in that direction. A mess of honey-blond hair was all I could see; the face was tucked into lithe, muscular pale arms. I reached and lightly touch the soft hair. The snapped up and I stared into watery blood-red eyes.

I had carried Link back to my house, hidden in the mountains behind Death Mountain. That was give days ago. Since then, I kept watch over him as he slept in my bed. I rarely left his side, afraid that he'll run back to that horrible place.

I leaned in close and whispered, "Please, wake up." There was no response. I laid my head on top of my arms, a fresh batch of tears spilled from my eyes. I cried quietly, sobbing, wondering if my Hero will wake up when I felt a soft touch on my head. Not believing what I felt, I snapped m head up and saw blue eyes stare into mine.

We stared at each other for what felt like eternity until Sheik reached out his hand and brushed my cheek.

"Link…?" He softly spoke. I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey." His beautiful face contoured into an angry snarl.

"Hey? Hey?! That's all you can say?!" He stood up; his fists balled up. I could see tears were threatened to fall on his already stained face.

"What else am I supposed to say?" My voice was raw from non-usage. How long was I out? My attention was drawn back to Sheik as he slammed down on the bed.

"Damn it Link! What were you thinking?!" I bowed my head and I clenched the blanket.

"I had enough. I had enough of being everyone's Hero. I had enough of seeing the blood of the enemy! I had enough of seeing families being torn apart! I had enough of battling fight after fight; war after war! I had enough of bearing the burden of the Master Sword! I had enough of being the Hero of Time! I HAD ENOUGH!"

I stood rooted to the wooden floor as Link's yell vibrated throughout my room. I was too shocked to speak, to move, to do anything. Link sighed and his voice grew quiet.

"I had enough… I want to live a peaceful life… I thought that if I didn't go back and regain my lost seven years of growing… That if I helped bring peace to the land that I'll have peace too… But the only peace I'll get is when I do not exist anymore…" It tore my heart to hear Link talk like he had no hope. Then again, he probably didn't. He is the one to call upon when evil threatens Hyrule. I can understand why he had defeat in his eyes; he's been used as the shield, as the Hero too much. I sat on the bed as he continued.

"These past five years I have fought and defended Hyrule. I served the Princess and the Goddesses ever since I was ten. Do I ever get to rest? Am I ever going to get the peace I deserve? I fight and I fight; where does it end? Then I realized it's never going to end… I'll keep on fighting; I'll always be called upon. I am the Hero of Time… And I'm just done…" He covered his face and curled into himself. His body started shaking violently and muffled sobs leaked through his hands. To see him broken and lost; to see the strongest and bravest Hylian have his barriers brought down and have nowhere else to go; it's heart breaking.

I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him, giving him comfort, haven, whatever he needed. Link clung to me and cried out all his emotions; his anger, his guilt, his fear. I geld him tighter.

I clung to Sheik desperately as he wrapped his strong arms around me. Hot tears kept coming from my eyes as anger, guilt, and fear flowed throughout my body. My anger is towards the Goddesses who placed this destiny on me and towards the Princess who believes I can keep fighting forever. My guilt is from all those I killed and their families' morning for them. My fear is I will be bound to be the Hero. Is there someone else that can be a hero in my place?

"Yes Link, there can be." I looked into Sheik's eyes. I didn't realize that I spoke out aloud but I shook my head.

"As hard I wish for that, it won't happen. I'm the Hero whether I want to be or not." I reluctantly moved from his warm arms and leaned against the headboard.

"It doesn't matter what I want; I'm the Hero who gives up everything so that others can live in peace." I sighed, trying to keep the tears from falling. I felt myself being moved, leaning against a warm, solid body as arms fully wrap around and the blanket wrapping around us.

"It does matter; it matters to me. You have saved Hyrule countless times. You deserve the peaceful life you want." "But it's only wishful thinking. I can never have what I want. You can even say I'm not allowed to have what I want. My purpose in life is to serve the Princess and the Goddesses." I felt him pull me closer and nuzzle my neck. "You can have what you want; I can make it happen." I relaxed into his arms; exhaustion slowly taking over.

"And how are you going to make it happen Sheik?" I asked him. Sheik nuzzled me again as he laid our bodies down. "You'll see Link. Give it me a month to do it." I snuggled closer to him. "And what am I supposed… To do?" My voice sounded heavy with sleep. I felt him chuckle. "Relax and think more of that peaceful life you want. I nodded my head slightly as sleep overtook me.

I watched him fall asleep in my arms as I smiled. He'll get the life he wants and I'll make sure. I snuggled him close and buried my face in his hair. _You'll get your wish Link. I promise._

* * *

A month to the day has passed. And in that time I did what Sheik told me; I thought I more about the life I wanted. I knew I wanted peace but do I want with peace? But I figured it out. The month I spent at Sheik's place is what I wanted. There was a pond nearby that I fished every day; a meadow where I ride Epona; evening just basking in the sun doing nothing was enjoyable._ This _is what I wanted but it was never completed. Sheik was missing. He did spend a few days with me but always returning to his project; his promise as he called it.

I was sitting in the meadow, watching the clouds go by when I heard soft footsteps coming from behind me. I turned and saw Sheik. He was in his usual garb; the thin dark-blue material, his arms bandaged with the white wrappings, his white cowl covering his face; except for the one visible red eye. He walked towards me and sat down.

"The Princess wishes to see you. She's in Kakariko." I nodded; I knew it was only a matter of time before I was called again. I got up and calmly walked into the house, changing from simple clothing I wore to the green tunic that symbolizes me as the Hero. I breathed one last blood-free air and started my descent towards the village.

I climbed the path back to Sheik's house in a daze. _You're discharged from your duty. Go live your life Link._ Princess Zelda's words still ringed in my ear. Are they true? Am I really free from my duty as the Hero? She told me what Sheik did the past month; that he helped with treaties to other lands, made sure that no more wars would happen.

I reached the top of the last hill and saw a young sitting against the oak tree. His honey-blond hair shined in the sunlight, his simple white shirt rustled in the wind, his smooth face beaming with happiness. It was when those beautiful blood-red eyes turned to look at me that I realized who it was. "Sheik."

I leaned against the oak tree that grew near my house; the sun peeking through the silky green leaves. I changed earlier into my comfy clothes; a simple white shirt and simple brown pants. I also didn't wear m cowl; I felt no need to hide my face. I was watching two birds play in the tree when I heard soft footsteps come from the path. I turned my head and smiled at Link who whispered my name. My smile grew bigger and I patted beside me. Link took the hint and quickly sat by me, a smile forming on his face.

We sat against the tree, enjoying each other's company. We didn't know who moved first but soon we were cuddling each other, just plainly happy.

"Thank you Sheik, for everything." I smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Anything for you Link. Anything for you." Link softly stroked my face. "You're not wearing your cowl nor your uniform. I smiled big. "I like it too. I feel more free." "Are you discharged as well? I know the Sheikah are bound to the Royal Family." I kissed his lips; his sweet, soft lips as I murmured, "I am free as well. I'm no longer bound to the Royal Family. I can do what I wish and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you."

I returned Sheik's kiss; his lips smooth and silky. I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "I wish to the rest of my life with you too, Hero." Sheik lightly laughed and kissed me again. "You're my Hero too Link."

We kissed and cuddled, knowing no what happens in our new life together, we will be each other's Hero.


End file.
